To Say Goodbye
by htffan951
Summary: Its been a few months since Malefor has been defeated by Spyro and Cynder, and some people are still grieving over those who have died during the war, Cynder included. Its now up to the few who call themselves her friends, to cheer her up and hopefully get her to say her goodbye to the one she lost in the war. One-shot.


**Before any of you read this I just want to tell you guys that this I NOT the sequel to Mistreated. This is a completely different story. I do apologies for the long wait for the sequel, but I can tell you that I will be working on Chapter one soon, so you guys should see it in a week or two. I do hope you guys enjoy this story.**

It was late at night, the stars were bright, and the moon's glow dimly lit the city of Warfang below. Even though it has been only a few months since Malefor's demise, Spyro was still surprised to see how much life thrived in the city. Over the three months, everyone pitched together and helped rebuild the once crumbled city. Now Spyro sat on the rooftop of the temple and gazed at the fully rebuilt Warfang. If one didn't know any better, it would be almost as if there was never a war in the first place.

That is however if it wasn't for one individual, the one who no matter where she went, reminded others of all that had happened during the war, and all she has done in it. Sure they knew that she helped Spyro defeat the one she once called master, but they just couldn't get over the fact that she slaughtered hundreds when she was the Terror of the Skies. Spyro hated the way the most of the towns people treated Cynder and he so desperately wished he could stop them, but it is impossible to that now.

He sat there for a couple of minutes before he starting to grow tired of watching the people below, so he spread his wings and glided down to what has now become an all too familiar balcony. As painful as it was to step foot into the room that was connected to the porch, he found that he couldn't bring himself to not visit her each and every day.

He took a deep breath, and stepped through the open door, and into the room. Inside the room there laid the black dragoness that he has grown to love, in her bed reading an old, tattered, leather bound book. He walked further into her room, and sat down next to the front door, and waited for her to finish what she was doing.

"Good afternoon, Cynder," said Spyro. Not to his surprise, Cynder took no heed of his arrival or anything he said, and continued to read her book. The novel she was reading was called Primogenitor. It was a bit of a religious book; however it talked mostly about the ancestors, and Nirvana the home of the ancestors.

Spyro couldn't help but frown as she read her book. It's not that he didn't mind her reading such a subject; it's just that she's been ignoring the few people she could call friends, and instead been reading that book and others like it for the past month. Spyro didn't have a full understanding on why she was reading these books, but his best guess would be because she is using it to cope with her sorrow.

A few minutes after Spyro's arrival, Cynder finished reading the final page, and closed the book. She then set it on top of five other novels with similar content. Carefully she started placing each book into a satchel and placed the sling around her neck.

As she headed towards the door, Spyro stood back up, and waited for her to open the door. With Spyro close behind her, they walked down the hallways of the temple. The two of them passed several late night dragons, moles, and a few cheetahs, most of them giving dirty looks at Cynder as she passed them, and a few bumped into her as they ignored her presence all together. Cynder paid no attention to these people, as she has gotten used to it. Spyro, however, felt his blood boil more and more for each person who did such a thing.

After a few more twists and turns down the infinite number of hallways that made up the temple did Cynder reach her destination, the library. Inside they saw the familiar face of a large yellow dragon.

"Hello Cynder, how are you this marvelous night?" asked Volteer.

After removing the satchel from around her neck and placing it on top of the front desk did Cynder reply.

"I am doing just fine. Thank you for asking. How are you doing?"

"I am doing swell, I appreciate you for asking." Opening the satchel Volteer removed each book one by one, quickly reading each of the titles before placing them onto a cart for them to be shelved in the morning.

Reading the last title Volteer sighed.

"You really should get over this compulsion to read this topic," he said to Cynder

Spyro knew that Volteer only meant well, but Cynder was still trying to get over past events and so far these books were her only comfort this last month. Her friends tried to help her get through this time of sadness, but from what Spyro has seen they hadn't been much help.

"Cynder, try reading something like this, it will help keep your mind off of him," Volteer continued. He gazed over to the cart once more and pulled out a large hardcover book titled The Many Colors of a Winter's Breeze.

"I haven't read it myself, however I've heard that many young lady's find it to be most intriguing."

Cynder glanced at the book with uncaring eyes and shook her head.

"Thank you for offering, Volteer," she said "but I'm going to have to pass on that. I think I will just stick to what I've been reading if you don't mind."

Cynder started to walk away from the front desk and back to her room when Volteer let out a faint groan as he failed to change her mind.

"You know that there is nothing in these books that will bring him back right?" he said to her retreating form.

Upon hearing this Cynder stopped in her tracks. Seeing his opportunity to talk some sense into her, he began talking to her again.

"You need to stop surrounding yourself with this false hope, it will only lead to more depression and I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you destroy yourself from the inside," Volteer continued

Spyro started to grow nervous, as he feared Cynder would do something she would regret.

Not facing Volteer, Cynder replied.

"I'm not looking for a way to bring him back. He is gone, and I will never see him again… I've accepted that a long time ago."

"Then why do you read these kinds of books?" Volteer said with concern in his voice "For what purpose is there for you to learn more of this subject to the point where you barely spend time with those you call friends? I'm sure that they worry greatly about you."

Cynder remained silent for a short while, as she felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"I know that I've been ignoring them lately, but I… I just…" Cynder said as tears were starting to run down her muzzle, giving her trouble with saying the last of it.

"You just what, Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"I just want to know if he is alright," Cynder said while finally facing Volteer "And to know if he is watching over me. No matter how hard I try I can't keep him out of my head," Shouted Cynder. "When I found these books I felt closer to him. That is why I continued to read them."

With that said, Cynder broke down. Tears poured down from her eyes like rivers, and she collapsed to the floor. Seeing this Volteer quickly ran to her side and draped his wings over her as he pulled her into a hug.

Spyro watched the scene play out before him and couldn't help but cry as well.

"I know it must be hard for you, it's been hard for all of us. He was a great dragon, and a loyal friend. Truly his death is a great tragedy."

"I miss him so much. Why did he have to die?" Cynder asked with sorrow in her voice.

"That is something I cannot answer," Volteer replied "The ancestors work in mysterious ways, and they thought that it was his time. I do wish things could have turned out different, but it seems like they had other plans for him."

Volteer continued to comfort Cynder as she slowly started to calm down. Spyro slowly approached the two of them and sat down next to Cynder, still with a look of sadness on his face.

"Everything is going to be alright, Cynder," Volteer said to the dragoness "don't you worry. I'm sure that he is alright, and that he misses you very much. If he had the choice, I'm sure he would gladly be here with you."

Once they ceased their hug Volteer got up and looked at the dragoness in front of him.

"It's getting late," Volteer said softly "why don't you get a good night's rest. I'm sure that your friends miss you very much so why don't you spend some time with them in the morning? It will help you keep you mind of these things."

Sniffling, Cynder nodded and left the library, with Spyro close behind. When they reached Cynder's room, Cynder climbed into her bed and tried to get some sleep.

Spyro walked up to her bed, and lay down at the foot of it. Before he fell asleep he said

"Good night, Cynder. I'm sure tomorrow will turn out better."

The following morning Cynder woke up with a groan. She did not sleep well as she kept dreaming of him and waking up thinking that he was in the room with her, only to be disappointed to see an empty room.

She looked out her window as saw that she had slept in, as it was already midday. After she stretched her wings to their fullest extent, she let out a loud yawn, which woke Spyro up. Standing up, he was able to see Cynder's tail slip out of sight as she left the room. Quickly following her, he chased her out the door just in time before the door closed behind him.

Both dragons heard Cynder's stomach growl from lack of food, since she skipped breakfast. After a quick bite, Cynder left the temple and searched for her friends with once again, Spyro trailing right behind her.

After a bit of searching Cynder found who she was looking for. Up ahead were a red dragon, and a pink dragoness. As she approached they too she could hear they bickering over something.

"I'm telling you that can't do it!" Shouted Flame.

"And I'm telling you that I can do it!" Ember shouted back.

"Hey, Flame, Hey, Ember. What are you two fighting about know?" asked Cynder.

"They are probably fighting over something childish again," said Spyro.

Ever since Cynder met Flame and Ember they would always try to prove to one another that they could do something better than the other. In fact it was one of their challenges that caused them to meet Cynder.

About a few weeks after the fall of Malefor, Flame said that he could one could jump across this large gap between two buildings farther then Ember could. After agreeing to this challenge, Flame went first, and because of his more muscular form he was able to jump across with ease. When Ember tried it, she managed to land on the ledge of the other building, however the building was still in ruins so when Ember landed the ground beneath her gave way and she fell.

To her luck she managed to land on something that was somewhat soft. Unfortunately that thing turned out to be Cynder.

Looking at what she landed on Ember said "Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry. You're not hurt are you?"

Getting off of the black dragoness, she noticed that Cynder was knocked out cold.

"Hey you alright down there?" shouted Flame from the top of the building.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I landed on someone. She got knocked out when I landed on her. Hurry up and get down here and help me carry her," shouted Ember.

The next thing Cynder knew was that she was in a bed. She groaned and started to get up when she heard someone say

"Flame, come quick she is starting to wake up."

Opening her eyes Cynder saw Flame and Ember standing next to the bed she was in.

"What happened?" asked Cynder.

"I'm so sorry, me and my brother here were messing around when I fell and landed on you. You're not hurt are you?" asked Ember worryingly.

Groaning again as she sat up, Cynder said "yeah, I think I will be fine. I don't think anything is broken, I just have a terrible headache is all."

"Thank the ancestors," said Flame. "I'm, Flame, by the way and this is my sister, Ember."

"I'm, Cynder, nice to meet you."

"We know how you are, Cynder, we heard all about you," said Ember.

"I see," said Cynder glumly. "Well I should get going then."

"Wait,wait,wait!" Said Ember in a panic, "you can't go just yet; we need to make sure you're alright first."

"Why? You know who I am, and what I have done. Why do you want to help me?" asked a confused Cynder.

Flame and Ember looked away from Cynder with sad looks in their faces.

Ember then said "it's not that we forgive you for what you have done. It was actually you who took our mother away from us."

"I'm sorry, you have to believe me when I say that I was…" started Cynder when she was interrupted by Flame.

"However, we also know that you helped Spyro defeated the Dark Master. I'm not sure about my sister, but I guess I can give you one chance to prove that you're not the monster that everyone says you are."

"I agree with my brother, however if you dare as step out of line a single time, we swear that we will make you pain for all that you have done to use, Understand!" said Ember in a threatening tone.

Cynder didn't respond. Instead she had a sad look in her eyes as she stared at the ground and nodded.

"Good, now hold still while I make sure you're alright," said Ember.

It took some time, but after a while the three of them actually became friends, much to Cynder's disbelief.

Back in the present, Ember acknowledged Cynder's presence and said "oh, hey, Cynder, where have you been all this time?"

"Yeah we were starting to think something had happened to you?' said Flame.

"Sorry, I've been… preoccupied with stuff," said Cynder. "So what are you two bickering about this time?"

"Flame, here, said that I can't run a lap around the walls that surround Warfang, Which I totally can do!" shouted Ember.

"And I'm telling you that you can't, your legs aren't strong enough to carry you fat butt that far," Said Flame

"Oh that is it, you're going down, mud for brains!" shouted Ember enraged by her brothers comment.

As the two of them fought, Cynder and Spyro couldn't help but giggle at Ember's and Flame's childishness.

After a while Cynder said "alright you two break it up."

Cynder managed to pull one another apart and stood in-between both of them. Both Flame and Ember had a look of frustration on their faces.

"Now behave yourself you two," said Cynder.

"Ok, fine then," said Ember still frustrated.

"_Ok fine then,_" said Flame in a mocking tone as he tried to imitate Ember's voice.

"Shut up, Flame!" said both of the female.

Once again Spyro couldn't help but chuckle at the dragons in front of him. As childish as they were, Spyro knew that they were good friends with Cynder and that they helped her when other civilians tried to cause trouble and that is all he cared for.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Cynder.

"How about we spare a little? We never did get a chance to test who is the strongest," suggested Flame.

"Oh, I have a better idea, how about we go shopping!" said Ember excitedly.

"No, that is a stupid idea, wouldn't you agree, Cynder?" asked Flame.

"Oh like your idea is any better? Besides you could go for some nice bracers. How do you expect to find a mate, when you look as dull as you do now?" said Ember.

"What's wrong with what I look? I look perfectly fine. Besides why would I need any jewelry when I have my incredibly good looks?" said Flame in a smug way.

"Well to be fair, Flame, you would look nicer if you had some form of jewelry on you, not to mention you scales are kind of dull. You should really polish them more often," said Cynder.

"Ok fine, you proved your point. We can go shopping I guess," said Flame, before mumbling "Not like we do anything I suggest anyway."

Hearing this Ember said "oh we do stuff you want to do all the time."

"Not when, Cynder, is around. When it is just the two of us sure, but whenever she is around we always go with your idea," said Flame.

"But I thought you liked some of, Ember's, idea's?" said Cynder. "Remember the last time we hung out? The three of us went to that one story, and we tried on different accessories designed for female dragons, and then you found some that fit you, and you put it on. Also if I remember right you requested me and Ember to paint your scales hot pink as well as…"

"SHHHHHHHH!" said Flame in a panic. "Don't say that out loud, it's embarrassing. Besides I was only joking around."

Spyro was not around when this happened, so upon hearing this he completely lost it, and started laughing as loud as he could as he imagined what Flame would look like.

Chuckling Ember said "yea I'm sure you were, Flame. Now let's get going before we die of old age."

Flame, Cynder, and Ember then began to walk down the street, and when Spyro finally calmed down he quickly joined them. Spyro then heard Ember say "I'm sure if we look hard enough we can find a place that will paint you pink for us, Flame."

"SHUT UP, FAT BUTT!" shouted Flame in response.

"MUD FOR BRIANS!" retaliated Ember.

"STUPID HEAD!" Shouted Flame.

Spyro rolled his eyes, while Cynder chuckled again, as the two siblings contained bickering as they headed towards the market place.

By the time they reached the market place, the two siblings finished arguing with one another, and began to look at all the stands that littered the market place.

As Cynder, Flame, and Ember walked around, Spyro merely just followed, enjoying watching the three dragons having a good time. That is until some cheetah threw an apple at Cynder. The apple made contact with Cynder's face and burst into pieces, leaving Cynder's face slightly bruised and covered in apple juice.

"What the hell was that for!" shouted Flame.

"Do you not know who she is?" asked the cheetah. "That is the, witch, that killed thousands of innocent lives. She deserves to be hung for her crimes, but instead she is let free all because the guardians felt sorry for her."

Spyro clenched his teeth together when he heard this. He wanted to knock some sense into the cheetah, when Ember shouted

"We know perfectly well who she; however unlike you we forgave her."

By know most of the people around them stopped and watched the argument that was taking place, wondering what was to happen.

Cynder placed a paw on Ember's shoulder and said "Ember, it's quite all right, there is no need to get so upset. It was just an apple. Just calm down and lets be on our way."

"You want me to calm down? If anything it should be you how is getting mad at this, jerk, how can you be so calm at a time like this?"

"Ember, really its fine, I've dealt with things like this before. Let just go before we start a fight."

Ember was about to say something, but Cynder was giving her a look that was saying "just let it go". Ember turned around and left as she started to mumble hate filled words under her breath.

Spyro and Flame were also unhappy with the turn of events, but decided it was best to let Cynder deal with it.

Cynder the three dragons were starting to follow Ember they heard the cheetah say "Yeah that's right, walk away like the, coward, you are, too scared to face someone of your past."

Cynder halted in her tracks. She dug her claws into the ground as all the anger she stored from the past three months burst out of her. Turning around she quickly walked up to the cheetah and looked him in the eyes.

"You know what, I'm done feeling sorry for you," said Cynder "I am tired off the crap you and everyone else have been giving me. I'm sorry that I wronged you in the past, but that is all that you're getting from me. What do you want me to do about the one you loved now? I'm sorry to tell you this but I can't bring her back, nor can I change the past. If you want me to pay for my crimes, then why don't you kill me where I stand?"

Cynder turned around and placed the end of her tail were it met her tail blade in the open paw of the cheetah. The cheetah was shocked at these turn of events as well as those watching them.

Cynder looked the cheetah, and after seeing his shocked expression she said "Well go ahead, you want me dead don't you? Well here is your chance. Use my tail blade, the thing that took the lives of so many others, and stain the ground with my blood." Still shocked the cheetah remained motionless.

"Well what are you waiting for?" shouted Cynder. "Spill my guts, slit my throat, take my head, and mount it on your wall. If you want me dead so much, then kill me already!"

The cheetah stayed still unsure what to do. Seeing his still shocked expression plastered on his face, she yanked her tail out of his paws. As Cynder walked away from the frozen cheetah she said "Next time, if you are going to threaten me, actually mean it."

After a while the cheetah unfroze and clenched his paws in anger; however he was angrier at himself then anything. The cheetah was just about to leave when the mole behind the stand he took the apple from said "Sir you still need to pay for that apple."

Soon after the ordeal Cynder regrouped with her friends.

"You alright?" asked Flame.

Cynder let out a sigh before saying "yeah, I will be alright. Thanks for sticking up for me back there".

"Hey what are friends for?" asked Ember.

"Cynder, I know that you can't hea…" started Spyro however he was interrupted by Flame saying

"So what do you want to do know?"

Ember though for a second before saying "Well I don't know about you two, but after all that I could use a nice massage. In fact I know of this one place where there are some really cute guys and…"

"Actually, Ember" Interrupted Cynder "I kind of have a lot on my mind now, and I'm a little tired. I think I'm just going to call it a night."

"Oh, ok then" said Ember disappointed.

"Hey how about we walk you home?" asked Flame.

Cynder thought for a moment before saying "sure that would be nice."

With that said the four dragons started to head towards the temple. On their way there they passed by the memorial that was built in honor to all of those who lost their lives during the war. The memorial was a large garden with every single different kind of flower planted inside, known to dragon kind. Along with the garden there were tombstones of each individual who died. Then in the middle of it all was a list of each individual that was buried there engraved into a large, black, marble tablet. The marble table also contained a short speech in honor to those who died.

Cynder stopped in her tracks as she gazed upon the massive golden gates that stood between her and the garden. Seeing her stop the others stopped as well and gazed at the gate as well.

"Come on lets pay our respects first," said Flame.

As Ember, Spyro, and Flame approached the gates, Cynder stood still.

Noticing this Ember said "Everything alright, Cynder?"

"Yea, I'm just thinking of him again. I just hope he can forgive me, I haven't visited in a while."

Spyro couldn't help but smile at the sound of that.

As the four of them walked inside, they split up. Flame and Ember went towards their mother's grave, while Spyro and Cynder went a different way. After a short walk, Cynder found the grave she was looking for. Cynder sat down in front of the grave and felt a few tears form in her eyes, While Spyro stayed behind her, and watched.

"It's good to see you again," said Cynder. "I'm sorry I have visited in a while, I fooled myself into thinking I could be with you, without coming here. I hope you can forgive me."

Looking at the tombstone Cynder read what was engraved upon it.

There have been may Moles, Cheetahs, and dragons who have lost their lives during this unforgiving war. Out of all of them, yours would have to be one of the most tragic one. You deserved such a happy life after the war, yet you were taken away from us all too soon. There are so many people who owe you their lives, for if it wasn't for you, no one would be here today. You will be missed by all of your friends and loved ones.

It is with a heavy heart that we must say goodbye to you

Spyro.

Cynder looked upon the purple dragon's grave, as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Approaching from behind her Spyro tried to place a paw on her shoulder, only for it to faze through her body.

Cynder looked behind her, thinking someone touched her shoulder, only to see the empty memorial behind her.

Spyro let out a depressed sigh as he was unable to comfort Cynder. If there was one thing he hated most about being a spirit, was that he was unable to physically touch, talk, or be seen by Cynder. Even at this moment she had no idea that Spyro was standing next to her.

"Don't worry, Cynder, it's not your fault. I'm just glad that you made it out alive," said Spyro.

While Cynder continued to weep, Flame and Ember walked up to her.

In a hushed tone Flame said "Ember, and I are leaving soon. Are you coming with us, or are you staying here?"

Sniffing, Cynder said "I will be with you guys shortly, just give me a minute."

Once Ember and Flame were out of sight, Cynder faced Spyro's grave once more.

"I will miss you, Spyro, you gave me so much hope when I had none. I would give anything for us to trade places. Truly if anyone should have died it should have been me. But I guess that is why you're gone. You just couldn't bare the thought of me dying could you?" Even through her tears, she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Spyro. I love you, goodbye."

**Well what did you guys think? I do hope you enjoyed reading it. I would like to thank my Beta reader Dragonmutt for his help. ****unfortunately** due to unforeseen events he could only beta read half of the story, so I would also like to thank Admiralkirk for Beta reading the entire story. Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought of this one shot.


End file.
